Tropico Rico: Icarus
by PentiumFiction
Summary: When if Colombia is Icarus? Will Ponyo and Elizabeth stop Kumiko from destroying the Tropican Region and the United States? Can Dewitt Industries help in any way possible to help them bring down Icarus? Find out in this last story to Pentium Fiction's Tropico Rico. Characters: Ponyo, Elizabeth, Luteces, Kumiko, and Sergine (Original Character).
1. Stolen Discharges

**Welcome Bioshockers (Bioshock fans), Tropico fans, and Ponyo fans to the final part of ****_Pentium Fiction's Tropico Rico!_**

**Read _Tropico Rico _and/or _Tropico Rico: Double Decked _to avoid confusion!**

**Main Theme: /thesecession/martyrs-work-in-progress (SoundCloud)**

**Enjoy and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material that is used in my stories.**

**Ponyo and Souske's appearances: /pin/529384131168879238/**

**/pin/529384131168879226/ (Pinterest)**

* * *

_At the Tropico Rico Hospital..._

* * *

As her blood pressure starts to slow down, Ponyo (in her 7 year old girl form) is being hooked on blood pressure medications to keep her alive. Her husband, Sosuke, is moved into emergency surgery to repair his gunshot wound on his abdomen. Because of her multiple gunshot wounds, Ponyo is about to flat-line when Elizabeth comes to her hospital bed. Ponyo's heart starts to slow down.

"Eliz...a...beth." Ponyo said with her last breath. Then, the heart monitor flat-lines. A nurse brings out the defibrillator to revive her. Luckily, Elizabeth brought Shock Jockey with her.

"Nurse, stand back." Elizabeth ordered. The nurse stands back and Elizabeth pulls out the vigor bottle of Shock Jockey. She pops off the cork and drinks it to the last drop. Then, electricity builds up in her hands and places her hands on Ponyo's hands. The electricity transfers into Ponyo's body. The heart monitor then displays pulses and Ponyo comes back to life. Her gunshot wounds heals almost instantly, horrifying the nurse a bit. She opens her eyes.

"...What's the news?" Ponyo asked.

"Well, since we don't have a El Presidente available yet, this place might fall apart soon."

"No kidding. Anyways, is there a way to get to Icarus?"

"Yes. You would have to take an aircraft to get there or the usual going to a lighthouse in the middle of the ocean and getting shot into the sky via launch pod."

"...Can you get me discharged?" Ponyo asked Elizabeth.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

* * *

After getting back to the palace, Ponyo and Elizabeth step inside El Presidente's office and lock the door to discuss their plan on what to do to get to 'some kind of' lighthouse in the middle of nowhere (sort of) and what they will do on Icarus while the local teamsters clean up the master bedroom.

"Elizabeth, what are we gonna do to get to a lighthouse?" Ponyo questioned Elizabeth, siting down at El Presidente's desk.

"Well, all we need is a boat to get to a lighthouse off the coast of Maine."

"But, when we get to Icarus, what are we going to do to prevent Kumiko from deep-frying us in fire?"

"We do have vigors that we can use."

Ponyo's smartphone rings. She answers it. It's a surgeon on the line."_¿Hola?...qué?...¿hablas en serio?...mierda._" Ponyo said sadly in Spanish.

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't make it." Tears started rolling down Ponyo's face. "Sosuke didn't survive surgery." She is talking about that Sosuke was wheeled into emergency surgery to repair his gunshot wound to the abdomen, causing heavy bleeding. The surgeon said on the phone that the round from a revolver (Hand Cannon from Bioshock Infinite) heavily damaged Sosuke's aorta, causing him to rapidly bleed to death. Ponyo puts away her smartphone.

"Do you want to let his mom know he passed away?"

"No. We have to go on, with or without help." Ponyo starts to cry. "Can you leave me alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Elizabeth exits the office and Ponyo cries herself to sleep while the teamsters finish up their 'janitor duty' and leaves.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Lutece Labs..._

* * *

After drinking his mourning coffee at the Blue Ribbon, Robert gets the files to start up the Trans-Dimensional Device AKA the Tear Machine. But, as soon as he enters the Tear Machine's room, the device and the power generators that power up it up has disappeared. However, there is Voxophone on the floor. Robert picks it up and presses the green button.

_"Dear Robert Lutece, I 'borrowed' your little device that can create so called 'tears' for my own purposes. The things that i'm going with it is none of your business. Sincerly, Kumiko." _The recording ends.

"This is going to be a problem." Robert said to himself.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	2. Get Shocked, Possible Solution

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_At Icarus Island, Icarus..._

* * *

Within the Icarus Monument, which is a massive statue of the Golden Eagle with its wings aimed upwards, scientists set up the Lutece's Trans-Dimensional device (which was stolen) for Kumiko's purposes. One of the scientists, Mark Fischbach (CEO of Universal Petroleum, but was put through heavy amounts of electroshock therapy to wipe out his memory and is now a scientist) is at the Tear Machine's control console, readying the controls to turn the machine on when Kumiko enters the Trans-Dimensional device's room.

"What's the progress, Mark?" Kumiko asked Mark.

"Things are going smoothly as expected, ma'am. As soon as the generators are hooked up, you can do whatever you want with it."

"Excellent."

"Sir, the generators are hooked up and the machine is ready to go." A scientist said over Mark's radio.

"Roger that." Mark responded.

"Now then, time to start-up the machine." Kumiko said, walking to the machine. Mark switches on the machine. The generators hum as the Tear Machine powers up. Then, lights on the machine turn white or blue, causing electricity to fly around the machine. When Kumiko gets near the middle of the machine, where tears appear, powerful electricity comes off the machine onto Kumiko, causing her to scream in pain. Mark hits the kill switch, powering down the Tear Machine. Kumiko collapses to the ground, unconscious.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" a scientist yelled.

* * *

_In the black and white office of Booker Dewitt..._

* * *

"Ponyo, wake up." Elizabeth said. Ponyo gets up off the floor.

"What's going on? What is this?" Elizabeth lends Ponyo a Broasider pistol. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"You must break the cycle in order to bring down Icarus and finish Kumiko for good."

"What cycle? What are you talking about?"

"...You have to kill me."

"Because if you don't, the Tropican Region and the United States will be destroyed." A voice said. Ponyo notices a woman (Rosalind Lutece) standing by the office door. "Plus, you and your 'twin' will be destroying Europe."

Ponyo notices her nose is bleeding. "H-h-how do you know this stuff?" Someone knocks on the office door.

"You might want to answer the door." the woman said.

Ponyo goes to the door, turns the door knob, and opens the door into nothing but blackness. Then, a robotic-ish voice that sounds like her is heard.

"Find me in the crystals of snow and ice."

* * *

_In El Presidente's office..._

* * *

Ponyo is suddenly awoken from la-la land, seeing the same Broasider pistol from her dream on the desk. She gets up from the chair, takes the pistol off the desk, and turns it water drops, which goes up her dress's sleeves. She exits the office, seeing Elizabeth standing by the door.

"Elizabeth, let's go to Icarus." Ponyo said.

"Where is your friend?"

"Can we go _without_ my friend?"

"Nope."

"...Fine. I'll get her." Ponyo exits the palace and heads to the home, where Ponyo's sisters (NOT from Bioshock) and her 'friend' lives.

* * *

_?..._

* * *

Kumiko wakes up on a wooden bridge in the middle of the ocean. Dark blue night covers the sky. However, when she looks around, there are lighthouses everywhere. On top of them are light blue, almost white, lighting up the area. She looks up in the sky, seeing many stars siting across the midnight blue. Then, a heavy surge of memories hits her.

_"Infinite possibilities, infinite realities. The only thing left to do is to choose a door. The choice is yours."_

Kumiko never experienced this in her life. It's memories that are somehow implanted into her mind. She sees two figures walking on a bridge from a far distance. Then everything goes black.

"I can see all of those doors. I know _everything_."

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out next time on _Pentium Fiction!_**


	3. Secret Room

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Sergine, who's identical to Ponyo except her hair is white (Ponyo's is orange), her dress color is light blue (Ponyo's is red), her eye color is light blue (Ponyo's is blue), and her slip-on shoe's color is light blue (Ponyo's is red). Sergine is 7 years old and she is a potion maker. Every now and then, she uses potions to take care of the ocean. When she found a small box (6-pack) of glittery, blue liquid called salts, Sergine injected a medium amount of salts (probably because injections have a faster effect than drinking potions) which caused her to go unconscious. At first, she was dead, but was actually experiencing 'The Booker Effect' (which you would have to read chapter 17 of _Double Decked_). After the 'Booker Effect' ended, she came back to life. Sometime after that, she used the salts, along with potions, to take care of the ocean, which covered a huge area around the home with salts.

But, sometime after using up the salts, her bloomers doubled its normal size, filled with salts. She then uses the salts to create powerful potions.

Now then, back to the story.

* * *

As Sergine searches Ponyo's dad's office for anything useful within the home, she sees a bookshelf, suspiciously standing in front of something. She goes to the bookshelf, which is filled with books and whatever, and starts to push it out of the way. An average 7-year-old would not be able to push a filled bookshelf due to its weight. Because of the potions Sergine injected her self with, she is strong enough to push an office desk, even though she doesn't look strong. After pushing the bookshelf aside, behind it is a door. Sergine opens the door, causing a mist of sea water to move out of the room.

She enters the room, seeing what appeared to be some of the most powerful potions Ponyo's dad ever made. She, Ponyo, and Ponyo's sisters (like I said, NOT from Bioshock) were not allowed to touch nor drink those potions whatsoever. She goes up to one of the potions and takes it. It's a blue, glowing, glittery, and vibrating vial of potion. It looks like an experimental version of salts. She then pops off the cork, takes out a small amount of the potion using her potion syringe with a needle attached, and injects it on herself.

Then, severe pain strikes her legs, causing Sergine to fall to the floor. However, the pain goes away quickly. Possibly because the potion's effect was incomplete, she uses the potion syringe to take all of the potion from the vial and injects herself. The severe pain on her legs comes back. She attempts to stand up, but the pain was too great, causing her to fall down. As she sits up, the unbelievable happens. Her bloomers stretch down to above her knees and expands by one inch. The pain goes way. She can feel salts swooshing around her bloomers. She hears Ponyo's voice coming from outside the room.

"Sergine, where are you?"

"I'm in here!" Sergine shouted. Ponyo comes down a flight of stairs, which leads to her dad's office, and enters the room Sergine is standing in.

"What happened?" Ponyo said, noticing an empty vial on the floor. Sergine points at her legs. Ponyo lifts up the skirt part of Sergine's dress, seeing that her bloomers have been stretched down to above her knees and is a little bit thicker. "What happened with your 'pants'?"

"That vial that I just used did it. It...increased the amount of salts that I can carry."

"...My guess is that your body is...producing salts."

"How can you tell?"

"Whenever you use salts for something, it gets replenished."

"That sounds great because I might never run out of salts."

"Anyways, I coming here to pick you up for a trip."

"Where?"

"To Icarus."

"What is Icarus?"

"I tell you when we get there, ok?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." Ponyo and Sergine walk out of the secret room and leave the home to go to Tropico Rico via the _Boston_, a submarine, powered by the ocean, with four big light blue colored fins that moves the submarine.

* * *

**What will happen next when Ponyo, Elizabeth, and Sergine arrive at Icarus? Stay tuned on _Pentium Fiction!_**

**Like this story? Add this to your favorites or follow the story for updates!**


	4. New Power, Possible Pregnancy

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_At the main hospital on Icarus..._

* * *

As Kumiko wakes up from her strange dream, a tear appears by her bedside. Even though she is hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV line, she sees the tear. Now feeling some kind of energy within her, she attempts to open it. With her right hand, she opens the tear, but is only big enough for her hand to fit in. She then puts her hand into the tear. She grabs something and pulls it out of the tear, causing the tear to close. She examines the object. It's a NS-357B Underboss with a black trim (Planetside 2). Kumiko tosses the pistol onto her bag of clothes, since she is only wearing a hospital gown and boyshorts. She reaches for her Motorola walkie-talkie and calls in Mark Fischbach.

"Mark, can you get me discharged from this hospital?"

"_Sure, why_ _not? All I have to do is...SHUT UP NURSE!_" Mark yelled at a nurse.

"Oh, great, some of his old memories are still in his head." Kumiko said sarcastically to herself. She puts the radio on a nearby chair, disconnects the IV line and the heart monitor from her arms, and turns off the heart monitor before anybody notices (since as soon as you disconnect yourself from a heart monitor, the screen will auto flat line and sound off a high pitch-ish sound). She gets up from the hospital bed and takes off her hospital gown, putting it neatly on the bed. She then takes her bag of clothing from under the bed and puts on her clothing, including her light blue cotton dress and her big red bow. After putting on her shoes and concealing the Underboss in her dress, she walks out of the recovery room to the entrance desk, meeting Mark, dressed up as a doctor.

"Did you get me discharged?"

"Yep. Now, let's go." Mark and Kumiko walk out of the hospital. Then, a Icarus police officer stops them.

"Hold it right there, doc. Do you even work here?"

"Uhh..." Mark runs off.

"Hey! Get back here!" The officer is about to chase him but Kumiko pulls out the Underboss and points it at his head. The crowd around them gasps. "What are you doing, ma'am?"

"He's one of my guys, so don't even think about it." Kumiko puts the Underboss away. "Return to your duties." Kumiko walks off to the Comstock House.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Tropico Rico..._

* * *

After disembarking the _Boston _at the fishing dock, Ponyo and Sergine starts to walk to the palace. But when they pass by the local pet shop, the fish on display press on the glass of the fish tanks, trying to be with them. The owner of the fish notices.

'Excuse me, young ladies!" The owner shouted to the girls, getting their attention. The two young ladies come to the store. "Do you know what's wrong with the fish?"

"I know." the white hair girl said.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sergine. The girl standing by my side is Ponyo."

"Well Sergine, what's wrong with the fish?"

"Well," as Sergine examines the fish's behavior. "They like to be with us because...we have a connection with them."

"Sergine, we gotta go." Ponyo said to her.

"I gotta go. See you later, sir." she said as she and Ponyo go to the palace.

* * *

_In the palace..._

* * *

In the kitchen, Elizabeth reads a segment of book about quantum physics until sees Ponyo and her white haired friend come inside.

"Ponyo, who's that?" Ponyo's white haired friend questioned.

"She's Elizabeth." Ponyo replied.

"So then, this is your friend?" Elizabeth said in a good mood.

"Yep."

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked the white haired girl.

"The name's Sergine." the girl said.

"It's nice to meet you, Sergine. But anyways, let's go." Elizabeth puts away the book about quantum physics and takes Ponyo and Sergine to the airport, where they use a propeller plane to get to Icarus.

* * *

_On board__ the propeller plane..._

* * *

As the plane's altitude increases, Elizabeth pilots the plane while Ponyo is siting behind her along with Sergine.

"What is this belt used?" Sergine asked Ponyo about the seat belt.

"That's there for our safety if we were to crash." Ponyo replied.

Sergine starts to feel lightheaded. "I don't feel right."

"That's because this your first time on a airplane."

"O...k." Sergine faints.

"We'll be arriving at Icarus in twenty minutes." Elizabeth said.

"Sergine, are you ok?" Ponyo questioned. However, she doesn't respond. Ponyo lifts up the skirt part of Sergine's dress to check if something is wrong. Then, she sees something moving inside both the left and right side of Sergine's bloomers (NOT the 'middle'). She pokes the left side of her bloomers. The thing reacts by poking on the bloomers. Is it possible that...Sergine is pregnant?

Her bloomers then stretch down and stop under her knees, probably to give the 'possible twins' a bit more room. Sergine starts to regain consciousness. Ponyo lets go of the skirt part of her dress.

"...What did I miss?" Sergine said, regaining consciousness.

"Elizabeth said we'll be arriving at Icarus in about eighteen minutes." Ponyo replied. "...Sergine, is it possible that you're...pregnant?"

"What?" Sergine said, confused. She feels her belly for anything, but comes up with nothing. She lifts up the skirt part of her dress and checks her bloomers by poking them. Something in the left and right side of her bloomers react by poking on the bloomers. "Well, that's strange."

"...I'll see what I can do to keep you safe when we get to Icarus."

* * *

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to _Pentium Fiction!_**

**Like this story? Follow this story and/or add this to your favorites!**


	5. Crash Landing on Icarus

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok guys, we're almost there." Elizabeth said, piloting the propeller plane as she, Ponyo, and Sergine nears Icarus. Then...

"Uhh, Elizabeth?" Ponyo said, looking at what appears to be a rocket.

Elizabeth notices. "Oh crap. You guys may want to hang on to something!" While Sergine hangs on to Ponyo, Elizabeth takes evasive maneuvers, but the rocket hits the rear of the plane, causing the plane to go off course! "Brace for impact!" The plane crashes into the Possession vigor display in the Fairgrounds, knocking out the trio.

* * *

"P...yo! Ponyo!" Sergine yelled at Ponyo, who is regaining consciousness on the ground.

"...What happened?" Ponyo looks at what's left of the plane. Elizabeth is getting pulled out of the pilot's seat, unconscious, by fellow Icarus citizens. Luckily, the plane is not on fire. A male citizen comes to the two young girls with two vigors of something.

"Do you ladies want some Shock Jockey?" the citizen offered.

Ponyo feels suspicious about the offer. "N-"

"Yes!" Sergine accepted the offer happily. The man gives the two vigors to her. She examines the vigors. They are called Shock Jockey, which had something to do with electricity. "Do you want some, Ponyo?"

"...Fine." she accepted and gets up from the ground.

Sergine gives her one of the Shock Jockey vigors. Instead of injecting herself with her potion syringe, Sergine pops off the cork of her own Shock Jockey and gulps down the vigor to the last drop, causing her bloomers to expand by two inches. High voltages of electricity race around her body. Then, severe pain strikes her legs, causing her to fall to her knees. But, her eyes roll to the back of her head. Silently, Sergine stands up and walks to Elizabeth. As citizens try to get Elizabeth to the hospital, Sergine pulls out her potion syringe (needle attached) and extracts a little bit of salts from her bloomers. She signals the citizens to stand back and injects the salts in one of Elizabeth's veins.

Then, Elizabeth regains consciousness. "...What the? Where am I?"

"We're on Icarus, even though we crashed into this festival place." Ponyo said. Sergine puts away her potion syringe and walks up to her, even her eyes are still in the back of her head.

"Ponyo," Sergine said very calmly, but the pitch in her voice is lower, scaring Ponyo a little. "You have to keep Sergine safe from being killed. I'f she dies, so do we."

"What are you even talking about and who are you?" Ponyo questioned her.

"We, twins, are learning what Sergine do most of the time. We will be doing this until the day we come out." Sergine's eyes roll back into place, snapping out of some kind of hypnosis. "What happened?" she said with her normal voice.

"Stand still." Ponyo commanded her. Sergine stands like a statue as Ponyo uses 'sound vision' (which allows her to see through objects using sound waves) to see what's going on in Sergine's bloomers. Within her bloomers, twins, one in each half of her bloomers (not the 'middle'), lay on top of her legs, surrounded in salts, with their umbilical cord connected to a artery in her legs. The twin's appearance look identical to Sergine except their skin is colored orange, their hands have only three fingers and a thumb, their feet look like chicken feet, and their eyes look like fish eyes (with eyelids).

However, there are three nerves coming from their heads connecting to Sergine's nervous system. It's possible that the Shock Jockey enabled the twins to make nerves to connect themselves to her nervous system, allowing them to take control of Sergine's body. As mentioned by them before, they van learn what Sergine does such as making potions, etc.

"That's weird. Your twins can take control of your body at any time." Ponyo told Sergine, switching back to her normal vision.

"Well, I did feel a ton of pain in my legs before my twins toke control of my body."

"Ponyo and Sergine, look." Elizabeth pointed at three wanted papers, with their photos, on a nearby wanted billboard. One of the wanted papers said 'WANTED:Elizabeth/Anna Dewitt(?). REWARD: 5,000 Silver Eagles'. The second one said 'WANTED: Ponyo (Dewitt ?). REWARD: 10,000 Silver Eagles'. The third one didn't have a picture on it, but is said 'WANTED: Her Twin: REWARD: 50,000 Silver Eagles'. Ponyo's nose bled when she saw her name on one of the wanted papers. Why would her name be Ponyo Dewitt? For some reason, it doesn't make any sense.

Then, a male Icarus police officer sees two seven year old girls and Elizabeth. He immediately recognizes them and blows his whistle, scaring off the citizens, getting trio's attention, and calling in reinforcements. "It's them! Get 'em!" the officer yelled. His backups pull out Broadsider pistols and aim them at the trio. He pulls out his baton for just in case the trio attacks.

"Well, crap." Ponyo said to herself. Then, Sergine, standing beside her, starts to get cold. "You're starting to get cold."

"I know." She responded. Elizabeth gets into cover, but Sergine's hand turns into ice. "Old Man Winter!" she shouted. A snowball quickly forms on her left hand and throws it at the officers, freezing them almost instantly.

"Wh-What did you do?" Ponyo questioned her.

"It's something that I got from the city on the of the ocean (Rapture) called 'Old Man Winter'."

"We might wanna get out of here because there might be more officers around." Elizabeth said, getting out of cover.

"Right. Let's go." Sergine runs off, exiting the Fairgrounds.

"...We might want to go after her." Ponyo said to Elizabeth. They then go after Sergine, exiting the Fairgrounds.

* * *

**Will the trio end up in the same situation Mr. Dewitt ****experienced? Who the actual wanted person 'Her Twin'? Stay tuned to _Pentium Fiction!_**

**Click the follow/favorite button on top or bottom of the page if you like this story!**

**(P.S.: I got the idea with Sergine's eyes rolling to the back of her head and being under control of her own twins from Quantum Dream's Beyond: Two Souls.) :)**


	6. The Raffle, Get KO'd

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

As Sergine runs through a small crowd of Icarus citizens in the 'Path of the Eagle' place on Icarus, she passes by a poster that catches her attention. She examines the poster. It says: 'You shall know 'Her Twin' by her hair!'. A picture on the poster has a girl with white hair with the rest of her appearance blacked out. Sergine does have white hair since she already knows. She sees a newspaper on the ground. She picks it up and examines it. It says 'The Icarus Times' in big, bold print on the front page. There are news topics on the newspaper.

She then sits down on a nearby bench and reads a couple news headlines. One of the headlines talked about a company by the name of 'Dewitt Industries', formerly known as 'Fink Industries', seceded from Icarus do to numerous citizens abusing salts, a blue, glittery liquid used to power vigors. Another reason why they seceded is Kumiko's dependence on salts for screwed up, disturbing experiments, making 'The False Shepard' (Booker Dewitt, CEO of Dewitt Industries) furious.

Another headline was about Icarus's former leader: Zachary Hill Comstock. He was 'The Prophet of Icarus' until he left the city on a giant airship known as 'The Hand of the Prophet'. He didn't return. He was listed KIA (Killed In Action) after numerous efforts to contact him. His cause of death is unknown, even though there are rumors that 'The False Shepard' killed Comstock.

After reading a couple of headlines, Sergine hops off the bench and places the newspaper neatly on it. She then runs off to Raffle Square.

* * *

When Sergine gets to Raffle Square, she sees a crowd of citizens, holding what appears to be baseballs with a number on them. When she walks through the crowd and into a small, open space, she is given a baseball with the number 7. Then, the raffle host on stage gets their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the raffle host proudly said. "Are you ready for this year's raffle?" The crowd cheers, but Sergine remains silent.

Then, a memory replays in her mind.

_"We, twins, are learning what Sergine do most of the time. We will be doing this until the day we come out." _her twins said while she was under their control.

"I guess everything I do, my experience is stuck on my twins." Sergine said to herself.

"Our lucky number is...(drum-roll) number 7!" the raffle host said.

"I guess that's me." Sergine walks to the front of crowd, holding her baseball.

"Number 7, you may claim your prize!" The raffle host steps aside as the curtains rise behind him, revealing the prize. When the curtains reach the ceiling of the stage, two people are duck taped to what appears to be a bow and arrow board. This is not a prize. Something tells Sergine that something is horribly wrong. It makes her furious.

"You little son of a fish!" Sergine yelled at the raffle host. Before she can have a chance to throw her baseball at him, a police officer grabs her by her right arm.

"We got her!" the officer shouted. A group of officers (the ones Sergine froze earlier) get the citizens and the raffle host out of Raffle Square. Then, a girl with a big pink bow on top of her head (Kumiko) comes up to Sergine.

"Hello, Sergine. Welcome to Icarus." the girl said, holding a 60 mL syringe, filled with some kind of clear liquid. "I have been waiting for that someone to come here."

"How do you know my name?" Sergine asked.

The girl pulls out a copy of a wanted poster saying 'Her Twin' without a picture on it. But, she flips the poster to the other side, revealing its true wanted person: 'WANTED: Sergine. REWARD: 50,000 Silver Eagles'. "You see? When Icarus's salts factories, owned by Dewitt Industries, were shut down, Icarus needed another supplier of salts. But, I did find another supplier. The supplier is YOU. I'll see you somewhere else." The girl then injects the 60 mL of some kind of liquid, causing Sergine to go unconscious.

If you were wandering where Ponyo and Elizabeth are, they have been also drugged (knocked out) and were taken to Icarus Island (Monument Island), which is where Sergine is also taken to.

* * *

**What will happen to Ponyo, Elizabeth, and Sergine? Stay tuned to _Pentium Fiction!_**

**If you like this story, click on the Favorite/Follow button on the top or bottom of the page!**


	7. Examination Escape

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

As she starts to regain consciousness, Sergine can hear beeping with every heartbeat (heart monitor). She cannot feel anything, nor move. The only thing she could move is her own eyes (although she can still blink). She can see that she is laying on a examination table. There is a observation window with the same girl she met (Kumiko) and a doctor using a computer in another room. Sergine can't really her them talking because the room she is in is probably soundproof. However, she listens to their conversation, even though it's hard to hear them.

"This is strange." Kumiko said to the doctor (Mark Fischbach). "There are twins in her bloomers. My guess is Sergine doesn't have a female reproductive system."

"How can a girl grow up without estrogen?" the doctor said. "If their is testosterone in her body, she is a man."

"Just to let you know, fish _can _have estrogen, including her. Anyways, administer the Salts Booster. If those twins get in the way, terminate the pregnancy. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." The doctor enters the room where Sergine is. She watches as the doctor quietly set up some kind of salts. A label on a IV bag said 'Salts Booster'. She doesn't want to know what it will do. The doctor picks up the IV bag and puts two IV lines on it. He then inserts the two hypodermic needle part of the IV lines on Sergine's bloomers (where salts in her body is stored and where her twins develop), one needle on the right and left part of her bloomers. The doctor puts the IV bag on on the nearby IV bag pole. The 'Salts Booster' runs down the IV line into Sergine's bloomers. "That should double the salts production in her body." the doctor said to himself. Then, a loud explosion is heard. "Great. Now one of the generators for the tear machine blew up." The doctor and Kumiko runs off to the explosion.

However, Sergine goes unconscious as the 'Salts Booster' enters her body. The 'Salts Booster's activates, causing her body to produce more salts. Her bloomers slowly expands as salts fills it up. Because her twins develop in salts, they absorb the salts, causing them to develop faster. This causes her twins to enable Sergine's fight or flight hormone, causing the production of salts to increase from double to quadruple. Her bloomers expand to meet her body's demand. Her face turns pale as her twins develop at a faster rate. Then, her bloomers stop expanding and can hold up to one or two gallons of salts. Her twin's development finishes up, looking like they are seven years old. They then wait for movement from Sergine's bloomers to help them get out, but it doesn't happen.

The twins open their eyes for the first time, seeing that they are surrounded by salts. Three nerves coming from their heads and connecting to Sergine's nervous system dissolve into the salts, including their umbilical cord, which is connected to an artery in Sergine's legs. Then, the twins start kicking on her bloomers, pushing her right leg off the examination table. They keep kicking until she falls on the ground, causing the IV lines and the heart monitor pad to fall off. They then crawl out of Sergine's bloomers, being welcomed to the world. Their dress is colored light blue, just like Sergine's.

The twins check on their mother (which of coarse, Sergine). Her face is still pale (since the fight or flight hormone is still going). One of the twins go to her and put her hands on her hands.

"Mom...my." the other twin said.

"Wait a minute. I think I can somehow...become her."

"...How?"

The twin with her hands on Sergine's starts to turn her into water drops. The water drops cover the twin's body, transforming her into Sergine. She knows Sergine's memories, experiences, and many other things. It's like as if she is Sergine.

Then, footsteps are heard. The twin in disguise grabs the other twin and hide behind the examination table. The door leading to the examination room opens. The two strangers go over to the examination table, finding Sergine and one of her twins.

"There they are." Ponyo said. "What happened to you, Sergine?"

"Uhh..." Sergine turns into water drops, revealing the other twin. The water drops form back into the real Sergine, still unconscious.

"What the?"

"Hello, Ponyo." the twin said.

"So, you can be in disguise. Right?"

The twin nods her head.

"We need to get out of here because we blew up one of the Tear Machine's generators to get you guys." Elizabeth said. Then, _that _someone stands by the door with an ax.

"Can I ax you guys a question?" Mark asked.

"Shit!" Ponyo goes for the ax, but Mark pulls out his Poof Gun and shoots her. But, she doesn't get hit. Mark then runs off. "Great. He ran off. But, I'm not going to kill him."

"We have to go because who knows what will happen." Elizabeth said. Then, alarms go off.

"All personal. This is scientist Mark Fischbach speaking. Their is a group of people trying to escape Icarus Island. Security, seal up the island. Make sure no one gets in or out until further notice." Mark commanded via the intercom.

One of Sergine's twins turns Sergine into water drops, transforming into her. The group runs out of the examination room. Elizabeth leads the way.

"There's an elevator that will take us to the top of the statue. I know how we can escape." she said. The group runs to the elevator while avoiding security. As soon as they enter it, Ponyo hits the top floor button and the elevator goes to up.

* * *

The elevator hits the top floor. The doors open. However, three security officers point their Icarus-certified machine guns at the group. Electrical crystals pop out of Elizabeth's left hand. She charges up the Shock Jockey and shocks the security trio, causing their heads to explode. The group exits the elevator.

"What now?" Ponyo questioned Elizabeth.

"All we have to do is-"

Then, a loud, ear piercing sound is heard, causing the group to cover their ears. Elizabeth instantly recognizes that sound. It's Songbird.

"You have got to be kidding me." Elizabeth said to herself.

Songbird, out of nowhere, lands on top of one of the wings of the Icarus Statue.

"Do you _really_ think you can escape?"Kumiko said, standing on top of Songbird. "I know _all _of you. I knew you would escape. Songbird! Kill." Kumiko teleports somewhere. Songbird then flies straight for the group.

"RUN!" Ponyo screamed. Before they can get the chance to run, Songbird flies above their heads, causing them to fall onto the floor. The twins, including the one disguised as Sergine, turn into water drops, absorbing into Ponyo's hair.

Ponyo and Elizabeth go for the edge of the statue, where a nearby Sky-line is. Ponyo and Elizabeth pull out their Sky-Hook (Elizabeth got hers from a box of Sky-hooks on the way to rescuing Sergine and her twins) and jump, grabbing the Sky-line. They pull the trigger on the Sky-Hook, speeding out from Icarus Island. Then, an orange laser hits the Sky-Line, causing part of it to disintegrate. Ponyo and Elizabeth drop onto another Sky-Line. Songbird comes in in and shoots lasers at them, disintegrating parts of the Sky-Line, yet the duo speeds up top avoid being hit.

"That's NOT the Songbird I remember!" Elizabeth yelled.

When the duo gets to a big bridge connecting Icarus Island, they speed up to the maximum speed their Sky-Hooks can handle. Songbird shoots a ray, disintegrating the bridge almost in half. It flies into the bridge's support beams, causing the entire bridge to collapse. The debris strikes and destroys the Sky-Line surrounding the bridge. This causes Ponyo and Elizabeth to fall off the Sky-Line, plummeting into a giant pool of water. Songbird tries to get to the duo, but the water pressure cracks one of it's eyes, causing Songbird to fly off. The duo goes unconscious. Then, a group of Icarus citizens pull them out of the water onto sand. It's not the ocean.

It's Battleship Bay.

* * *

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to _Pentium Fiction!_**

**Like this story? Click on the Favorite/Follow button on top or bottom of the page.**


	8. Battleship Bay

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_?..._

* * *

Ponyo wakes up, resting on snow. She stands up, finding out she is in a middle of a blizzard. She sees a figure from a distance. She walks through the deep snow to get to the figure. However, as she gets closer, she recognizes the figure. It's a different version of her. But, when she nears the different Ponyo, she disappears. Then-

ANIMUS SYSTEM FAILURE. REBOOTING.

* * *

Gigabyte Technologies BIOS LOADING...done.

CPU: INTEL 3.4 GHz CORE i7 6 CORE  
MEMORY: 1600 MHz 32 GB

LOADING ANIMUS OS CODENAME 'OMEGA'...done.

ACCESSING FICTIONDRIVE...done.

SYNCHRONIZING...

* * *

_LOADING BATTLESHIP BAY..._

* * *

"Ponyo, wake up." Elizabeth said.

"...What is it?" she said, resting on the sand.

"We're safe. At least there's no security."

"Yep."

Music is heard from a distance. "That music...I heard it before. I'll be right back." Elizabeth runs off to the music while Ponyo falls asleep.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

* * *

"Wake up." Sergine's twins said, shaking Ponyo gently.

"...What now?" Ponyo said.

"Where's Elizabeth?" one the twins asked, disguised as Sergine.

"She went to a source of music coming from over their." Ponyo responded, pointing where the music coming from.

"I want salts." the other twin said.

"We'll find some later. But anyways," Ponyo said, getting up from the sand. "Let's go." She and Sergine's twins walk to the boardwalk connecting west and east (which is where they are now) of Battleship Bay. They walk to the west end of the bay, where live music and other things are taking place. Along the way, Ponyo found ammo for her Broadsider pistol mysteriously placed in a baby stroller.

When the trio looks for Elizabeth, they find her standing by the entrance of the Battleship Gift Shop. They go to her.

"Guys, this is the way to make progress." Elizabeth said, pointing at the two one-way doors. The group then walks into the gift shop. Inside, they go up a flight of stairs in the back of the shop, going to the main boardwalk of Battleship Bay.

Then, the twin disguised as Sergine turns into water drops, returning to normal. The water drops form back into the real Sergine. She then wakes up.

"...What is this place?" Sergine asked, waking up.

"We're in Battleship Bay." Ponyo responded.

"At least I didn't go to heaven."

The crowd on the boardwalk gasp as they and the group watch some kind of shield cover Icarus Island and its surrounding area.

"What's happening?"

"It's some kind of shield protecting Icarus Island." one of the twins said.

"We need to go." Elizabeth said. The group walk to the ticketing entrance to the arcade. But, there is a problem. Icarus security is inspecting every citizen to make sure Elizabeth, Ponyo, Sergine, and Sergine's twins from easily going into the arcade. However, there is a door on their far right that is another way to enter the arcade, but it's locked.

Because Elizabeth is good at lock-picking, she picks the lock and unlocks the door. The group then enters the bathroom area of the arcade. They see to bathrooms, one on two sides of the room. A bathroom for gentlemen on their left and the bathroom for women on their right.

"Does anyone need to use the bathroom?" Elizabeth asked the group.

"Nope\No\I don't think so." Ponyo, Sergine, and her twins said.

"Before we go, the twins need salts." Ponyo said.

"Here's some Silver Eagles." Elizabeth said, giving her a couple of Silver Eagle coins (Icarus's type of money). "There's a Dollar Bill vending machine nearby." Ponyo walks to the Dollar Bill, inserts the coins, and purchases two small bottles of salts. She gives one bottle of salts to each of Sergine's twins. The group then proceeds to the arcade.

However, the arcade is different. It's like as if Dimwit & Duke (Icarus's former popular propaganda used to promote patriotism and Icarus's laws) does not exist. Instead, they have been replaced by new propaganda characters. They are Buzzard & Woodpecker (Buzz Buzzard and Woody Woodpecker created by Walter Lantz. These characters are now owned by Universal Studios).

* * *

**I will continue the story in 2014. What will happen next? Stay tuned to _Pentium Fiction!_**

**Click the Follow/Favorite button on top or bottom of the page if you like this story!**

**(P.S.: The Animus stuff that you read sounded like Assassin's Creed. But in this case, I'm using the Animus from my other story called 'Agents: Nexus War'****(which will be on hold until Tropico Rico is finished)).**


	9. The Arcade and The Ticketing Desk

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_Still in the Buzzard & Woodpecker Arcade..._

* * *

"I've never expected this to happen." Elizabeth said, shocked by that Dimwit & Duke is gone (since they have been replaced).

"The last time I saw those Woody Woodpecker cartoons when I was 18 years old." Ponyo said. "Those cartoons were very funny."

"Sergine, can we see you in the women's bathroom?" Sergine's twins asked Sergine.

"Uhh...sure." she answered. She and her twins walk into the women's bathroom while Ponyo and Elizabeth check out the already released three cartoons of Buzzard & Woodpecker.

* * *

_In the women's bathroom..._

* * *

Upon entering the bathroom, which is empty, Sergine and her twins stands by one of the toilets (which has the dark red curtains that is used as a 'door').

"What do you want?" Sergine asked the twins.

"Do we look identical to you?" one of the twins asked her.

"You, twins, are partially human. So, yes."

"No." the other twin said. "We need to be identical to you. We need to sound _exactly _you. How to be identical is just simple. All that we have to do is to stay in your bloomers or probably in your tummy to continue to develop until we look identical than you."

"Just to let you, I wasn't born with a reproductive system."

"It doesn't matter."

The twins then jump onto Sergine, absorbing into her body. Sergine gets into a nearby toilet stall and closes the dark red curtains. Then, she feels salts flowing from her bloomers to her abdomen. Her stomach (not the one that digests food) slowly expands, filling up with salts. She makes a bubble on her hands and uses it as a noise canceler for for when she screams in pain. Then, her twins materialize within the her belly, causing Sergine to scream in pain, even though nobody hears her because she has her head inside the noise canceling bubble and expands her stomach to the size needed for the twins. As the twin's umbilical cord materializes, connecting to their light blue dress, which acts like a placenta, and three nerves, coming from their heads, connects to Sergine's nervous system, Sergine's fight or flight hormone switches back on, causing her to pass out siting on the toilet. The skirt part of her dress stretches down to cover up the belly.

However, her eyes roll to the back of her head. She opens her eyes, now under the control of Sergine's twins. She gets up and leaves the bathroom. As she goes back to the arcade, gentlemen around the entrance of the arcade are worried about her health. One of the them asked the girl.

"Excuse me, ma'am." one of the gentlemen asked. "What's in your belly?"

The white haired girl looks at the gentlemen, frightening them because her eyes are in the back of her head. "It's us, twins." she said.

"How are you controlling your mother?"

"We can't tell you." She walks off to the arcade.

* * *

"...And that's why you should never be a Buzzard (the bad guy)." Woodpecker said (the one in those video cabinets Ponyo and Elizabeth were watching).

"What are you guys watching?" Sergine asked Ponyo and Elizabeth, still under the control of her twins.

"We're watching...what the?" Ponyo said until she looked at her, noticing her enlarged stomach.

"We, twins, are continuing to develop until we and Sergine are identical." Sergine snaps out of the control of her twins and returns to normal, causing her light blue eyes to return to their place. Her fight or flight hormone switches off. "What happened when I was...?" she said, noticing her own, enlarged stomach. "Ponyo, can you use your sound vision on me again?"

Ponyo switches her vision to 'sound vision mode' and examines Sergine's belly. Within her belly rests her twins, curled up. Ponyo notices that their umbilical cords are connected to their dress, acting like a placenta (and no, it's not attached to anything, nor Sergine's intestines since their is a strong wall separating the twins and her intestines from each other). However, beyond the twin's 'placenta', their umbilical cords actually connects to Sergine's aorta. If her aorta gets cut or sliced in half, Sergine could die, but her twins would still develop (probably because their 'placenta' is a backup for if the nutrients from Sergine's body stop flowing for some reason).

In normal pregnancies, if the mother dies during pregnancy, so does her baby (unless its able to survive outside of its mother). In this case, even if Sergine gets shot in the head or something, her twins will still develop, even though the nutrients stored in their 'placenta' might not last a while. But, the Shock Jockey, Hell-Fire (Devil's Kiss), and Old Man Winter Sergine drank earlier is permanently stuck in her DNA, including her twins. So if Sergine gets killed, her twins can take over her body and bring her back to life.

"Is their anything wrong?" Sergine asked Ponyo, who is still using sound vision to check her twins.

"...Nothing." Ponyo said as she switches back to her normal vision. "However, their cords are connected to the big blood vessel in you. If that vessel gets cut, you will bleed out, but your twins, maybe, can still develop in you."

"That's kinda disturbing to me."

"Just to let you guys know, we have to go to Dewitt Industries." Elizabeth said.

"They did separate from Icarus due to abusing salts." Sergine said, remembering something she read from a newspaper of 'The Icarus Times'.

"How did you know?"

"I read about it from a headline from 'The Icarus Times'."

"Like I said, we have to go to Dewitt Industries because Mr. Dewitt sent me a telegram for me and you two to help him with something."

"Today, telegrams are obsolete, just to let you know. Besides, people around the world, not on Icarus by the looks of it **(****since Icarus still has the 1910's style look to it)**, use technology to send e-mails, chat on Facebook and Twitter, and so on." Ponyo said.

"How are we suppose to get to Dewitt Industries?" Sergine asked Elizabeth.

"We need to go to a zeppelin ticket desk and get tickets to go there." she responded.

"Where is the ticket desk?"

"Somewhere in the back." Elizabeth said.

The trio pass by a statue of Woodpecker, saluting to Icarus flag (which has red, blue, and gold-colored stripes with the Icarus symbol (the Golden Eagle with its wings aimed upwards). They then arrive at two one-way doors with a police officer (who was lazy enough to not check the wanted list in the morning) standing by them, eating a doughnut.

"The arcade is about to close. These will be locked as soon as you guys walk through." the officer said, eating his doughnut.

* * *

The trio walks on through the one-way doors, causing them auto lock. They then arrive at the Zeppelin Transportation Ticketing Desk. Twelve people either siting down in the small waiting area, one of them playing a guitar for money (which was obvious, of course), or reading 'The Icarus Times'. Not a single person stands at the ticketing desk. Ponyo (still in her 7-year-old girl form) goes to the desk and rings a bell to get the guy's attention, who is on the phone with somebody.

"Three tickets to Dewitt Industries, please." Ponyo asked the ticketing guy.

"I'm on it." The ticketing guy said. "Yes?. Of course I'll turn in my rent by tomorrow morning." he said, probably talking to his landlord.

The trio waits as the ticketing guy finishes his conversation with his landlord. The guy playing the guitar finishes playing his songs and begins to pack up his belongings. However, the ticketing guy is still on the phone, causing Ponyo to become impatient.

"Excuse me, sir. We're waiting for our tickets." Ponyo said to the ticketing guy.

"Why don't you guys just sit at the waiting area."

"We have been waiting for five minutes. Can you speed up your talk on the phone?" she said, demanding the tickets.

"Well, TOO BAD!"

The ticketing guys quickly pulls out a pointy, sharp knife, pins Ponyo's left hand to the desk, causing her to scream pain, and slams the ticketing window door shut. Then, the twelve people in the waiting area attack the trio. The guitarist pulls out a knife and stabs Sergine's stomach three times, causing salts from her belly to gush out of the stab wounds. Elizabeth grabs someone's shotgun and shoots the guitarist, killing him instantly. Sergine runs to cover while covering the stab wounds to prevent salts from pouring out. Ponyo pulls out the knife from her pinned left hand (which the stab wound regenerates (heals) instantly), pulls out her Broadsider pistol, and shoots six of eleven people, who are still alive, in the head or heart. Elizabeth finishes off the rest with someone's carbine.

Ponyo then checks on Sergine, who is still covering the stab wounds to her belly.

"Sergine, are you ok?" Ponyo asked her.

"Not really. The salts is gushing out of stomach, which helps my twins develop." she said. The stab marks on her dress repairs itself.

"I'm checking your abdomen." Ponyo lifts up the skirt part of Sergine's dress, uncovering the three stab marks to her belly. Salts is still pouring out. Then, one of _those _twins pops up from behind.

"Can I show you girls something?" the person said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is-"

"Robert Lutece, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth intervened.

"Elizabeth, try not to interrupt what I'm about to do."

"...Fine."

"What are you going to do to us?" Ponyo questioned Robert.

"Let me show you."

He pulls out a blood lancet, gently holds Ponyo's left hand, and pokes her index finger, causing not that much blood to leak out. He then examines Sergine's stab wounds to what appears to be her pregnant belly. The wounds are not pouring out blood. It is salts. Robert cleans of his lancet with alcohol (not the one that people drink) and pokes Sergine's left index finger. Blood doesn't leak. Instead, it's salts.

"This is weird." Robert said, interested on Sergine.

"What's happening in me?" Sergine asked, feeling worried.

"Well, your different. Your blood isn't red and you are somewhat, by the looks of it, pregnant. Ponyo looks like a normal human."

"How do you..." Ponyo said, wondering how Robert knew her name. "Besides, Sergine and I were in the...ocean."

"Yet, you two somehow became human. Anyways Sergine, have you been drinking a liquid called 'salts'?"

"Yes." Sergine responded.

"The salts you have been using probably modified your DNA, causing your body to somehow convert blood into salts. Your modified DNA possibly allowed you asexually reproduce."

Sergine almost forgets about her twins condition. "My twins. Are they ok?"

"By the looks of it, one of them died because somebody stabbed you in the gut."

"No, we didn't." Sergine said with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"What the?"

"If we were to get injured, our body will repair itself instantly, so will Sergine's belly." Sergine's abdomen instantly heals.

"How the heck are you...?" Robert said, wondering how she is being controlled.

"We are connected to her nervous system, which will allows us to control her whenever we want. Like you said, Sergine and we are different." Sergine's eyes roll back into place.

"Who are you being controlled by?"

"...My twins."

"That's very strange." Robert checks his watch for what time it is. "I gotta go. I'll see you girls later." He snaps his fingers, disappearing into thin air.

"I think we should go look for a zeppelin." Ponyo said.

"That's the only other way to get on one." Elizabeth said.

The trio finds the exit by the entrance of the Ticketing Desk and heads to a nearby zeppelin docking bay.

* * *

**What will happen at the docking bay? Stay tuned to _Pentium Fiction!_**

**Like this story? Click the Follow/Favorite button on top or bottom of the page.**


	10. Going to Dewitt Industries (Sort of)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Elizabeth, Ponyo, and Sergine search for an airship in the zeppelin garage to go to Dewitt Industries, The main entrance to the garage locks. Elizabeth then finds an airship **(not the battle/assault airships. It's just an airship similar to The First Lady)**, which is the last one still docked.

"I found an airship!" Elizabeth shouted to Ponyo, who is looking in wooden boxes for anything useful.

The trio then enters the airship, causing the auto-lights to switch on. Elizabeth looks for a owner's manual while Ponyo looks in the wooden crates people left on board the airship. However, a weapon case sits behind the crates. It is made of some kind of futuristic carbon fiber with a redesigned atom symbol. Ponyo digs it out from the crates and examines the case.

"'Property of S.A.A.T.'. What does it mean?" Ponyo said to herself, reading the text below the redesigned atom symbol. She sees a number pad lock on the front of the case. She punches in a random combination, but the number pad flashes red, meaning that the number combination is incorrect. Then, her eyes roll to the back of her head, experiencing a vision.

* * *

ACESSING MEMORY: A.I.P. DATE: 01/18/2662 **(The Tropico Rico series is set in 2013)**

LOADING PLAYBACK OF: NUMBERS TO THE EXPERIMENTAL NANITE RIFLE.

* * *

_Within S.A.A.T. Research Lab 'Black Mesa'..._

* * *

In the weapons research storage bay, Scientist Salman Devi (Anno 2070) packs up a rifle into a carbon fiber weapon case, locking it with a numeral combination on the number pad lock. Then, Artificial Intelligence Ponyo (future version of Ponyo with her 7 year old appearance, but with plenty nano augmentations with the role as Artificial Intelligence of Cerberus II-class capital ship known as the SR-3 _Armored Nexus_) appears on his personal holographic A.I. display._  
_

"What are you doing, Salman?" the Ponyo A.I. asked.

"I'm about to send this weapon case to the weapons testing in the Neptune Sector." he responded.

"What's in it?"

"It's an experimental muti-functional rifle the firearm research team has been working on for a long."

The Ponyo A.I. disappears from Salman's A.I. display and reappears beside him. She is the first A.I. to physically appear and interact with the real environment. She looks real, but most of her augmentations are hidden.

"Can I examine it?" the Ponyo A.I. asked.

"...Sure."

The Ponyo A.I. uses her Omnitool to enable her Sarif vision augmentation, which is hidden in her eyes. A dim green light glows in the dark, thin lines on her blue iris. Salman puts the weapon case on top of a workbench. The Ponyo A.I. then hacks into the keypad, revealing the combination 12-98-27. She punches in the combination, unlocking the case. She opens up the case, revealing the Nanite Rifle with its nanite module siting aside from it. The nanite module sparkles in a orange light as the nanites swim around inside it. The Ponyo A.I. then insets the module into the module slot (which is located in the center of the rifle), causing the Nanite Rifle to come to life. Orange LED lights on the barrel and the very long range scope light up.

"INSTALLING NANITE RIFLE DRIVER." the Ponyo A.I.'s HUD said. Then, a sniper rifle reticle appears on her eyes. She aims the rifle at a water bottle siting on top of another workbench. She pulls the trigger. A thin line of orange nanites shoots out of the barrel and hits the water bottle, causing it to disintegrate (or in the Agents universe, vaporize). When the bottle finishes vaporizing, there was nothing left of it.

"This weapon seems to be very powerful." the Ponyo A.I. said. "According to the Animus Database **(where the agents store any kind of information),** the Nanite Rifle has three modes. Sniper mode, machine gun mode, and nanite beam mode, which would be helpful for just in case I fight those DSCG gunships. Can I take this rifle?"

"...Sure. Can you make me a copy of the rifle?" Salman asked.

The Ponyo A.I. holds out her left hand, causing another Nanite Rifle to appear, from light blue particles into the actual copy. She hands it to Salman, puts away her Nanite Rifle, and disappears, returning to the _Armored Nexus_.

* * *

ENDING PLAYBACK...

* * *

Ponyo's eyes roll back into place. She punches in the combination into the carbon fiber weapons case, causing it to unlock. She opens the case and takes the Nanite Rifle. She turns it into water drops, which goes up her sleeves. She then gets up from the floor and checks on Elizabeth, who is thinking what the coordinates to Dewitt Industries are.

"Something wrong?" Ponyo asked.

"I don't know the coordinates to Dewitt Industries. They probably changed them sometime after separating from Icarus." Elizabeth said, reading the owner's manual.

"Take a guess and punch in some kind of coordinates."

"I'll think of something."

Ponyo turns to Sergine, who is sitting on one of passenger couches gulping down large bottles of salts.

"Where did you find those salts?" Ponyo asked.

Sergine takes a break from drinking the salts. "Apparently, somebody left plenty of twelve packs of large bottles of salts." Sergine said, wiping the salts off her mouth. "I'm pretty much full of salts. Do you want some salts?" she offered.

"...Sure." Ponyo accepted. Sergine gives her a large bottle of salts. Ponyo pops off the cork and gulps down the salts. But, as soon as she finishes, she collapses.

Elizabeth checks on her to see if she's ok. Since Ponyo unconscious, Elizabeth lays her down beside Sergine is sitting on. She then examines her head to toe, but there's nothing wrong with her besides passing out. She goes to the pilot's's seat, takes a seat, and moves some of the coordinate levers, causing the airship's engines to spin up. Then, the airship undocks automatically (and not plummet to the ground). Elizabeth then hits a button which disables the coordinate levers and a manual controller pops up from the floor. She grabs grabs the controller and puts her foot on the accelerator and presses it down, causing the airship to move forward out of the zeppelin garage.

As Elizabeth tries to find the coordinates, she remembers the telegram Robert Lutece gave her. She pulls out the telegram and looks on the back of it.

"So _that's _where the coordinates." Elizabeth said to herself, finding the coordinates to Dewitt Industries. She then aims the airship at the coordinates, lining up for Dewitt Industries.

But, as soon as she puts her foot down on the accelerator, Sergine yelps in pain.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's...my twins!" Sergine shouted in pain. "I...think about to give birth!"

Elizabeth hits the 'autopilot' button, gets up, and goes to Sergine. Then, THAT alarm goes off.

"Crap!" Elizabeth said.

"I can feel them moving!" Sergine screamed in pain.

Then, Songbird swoops down in front of the airship. He pounds the the left side of the airship, throwing it off course. Elizabeth then opens a tear to the top of the airship and enters it.

Now on top of the airship, Elizabeth charges up her Shock Jockey. Songbird comes into view. Elizabeth then shoots bolts of Shock Jockey at him, causing him to open fire with his orange beams. The beams tear the airship apart, causing Elizabeth to fall off. Luckily, she grabs onto rope hanging on the side of the airship. However, the airship falls apart completely, causing to Ponyo (still unconscious) and Sergine (about to give birth (somehow)) to fall out of the airship. Before the trio plummets to their death, they are caught in some kind of artificial gravity. Ponyo suddenly regains consciousness. She quickly knows what's going on. She pulls out her Nanite Rifle, switch it to beam mode, holds the trigger to charge the beam, and waits for Songbird to come into view. He comes into view and is flying straight for them. Ponyo releases the trigger, causing a powerful orange beam of nanites to fire out of the rifle and hitting Songbird. The beam disintegrates his wings, causing him to plummet straight to the ground (actually to the ocean). Elizabeth quickly opens a tear, teleporting the trio to Dewitt Industries (which she could have done to speed things up and not run into Songbird).

* * *

As soon as Songbird hits the ocean, he's dead because **(Warning: Spoiler alert)** in Bioshock Infinite, he died because of the intense water pressure. The water pressure cracking one of his eyes happened in the game and this story. If you think he died, think again.

Songbird bursts from the ocean, causing the disintegrated wings to regenerate into much stronger, nanite-proof wings. He then returns to Icarus for repairs.

* * *

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to _Pentium Fiction!_**

**Like this story? Click on the Follow/Favorite button on top or bottom of the page!**


End file.
